politicsandwarfandomcom-20200215-history
Global United Nations
The Global United Nations '''was a small democratic alliance residing on the purple sphere. It had been stated that G.U.N. had not descended from the original Cybernations alliance. The Global United Nations was established in January 2014 by former Secretary General Zack and former Deputy Secretary General Death. They switched to the purple sphere in March of 2014 after formerly residing on blue. The last Secretary General of the Global United Nations was Death. He was the second Secretary General of G.U.N. and the democratic head and leader of the alliance. The Global United Nations was one of three member alliances of the Purple Powers Coalition, an MDoAP bloc made up of the United Purple Nations, the Empire of Spades, and the Global United Nations. The bloc was initiated on April 10th, 2014. An MDoAP between the '''Purple Powers Coalition and the Vereenigde Oost-Indische Compagnie was established on May 23rd, 2014 titled "Corporations are Purple, too, My Friend ." The Global United Nations''' began talks with the High Standard Nations in late May of 2014 to establish a Mutual Defense and Optional Aggression Pact. However, due to the Empire of Spades also wanting a treaty with HSN, and the '''United Purple Nations already having one with them, it was modified to include all of PPC. Titled "Purple Powers Coalition + High Standard Nations = Treaty " the MDoAP was officially established on May 30th, 2014. G.U.N. Charter Article 1: Membership Section I To become a member of G.U.N. (applicant): • Must have read the charter. • Must not be in any war. • Must not owe any debts. • Must have registered on the forums. Section II Expulsion may occur for a number of reasons such as: • Unauthorized raiding. • Continuous disregard of orders from superiors. • Aiding the enemy or the enemy of an ally. (Aiding will include giving confidential information.) • Attacking a fellow G.U.N. member. • By order of the Secretary General. (Members who willingly leave the alliance are expected to let the alliance know in any way possible). Article 2: Responsibilities of Members Alliance members are expected to follow the rules of the alliance as well as any orders given to them by a member of the government. Activity and participation is encouraged and members who make significant contributions to the alliance will be rewarded. G.U.N. members are expected to act with intelligence and respect. We do not tolerate stupidity. Article 3: The Grand Master of G.U.N. The Grand Master of G.U.N. is the ceremonial symbolic role in G.U.N. Must be at least around the age of G.U.N. which is 5 days higher or 10 days lower of the current G.U.N age to become one, and must be appointed by the Secretary General, but cannot be removed from the position unless he resigns or is absent for over one week without notifying the Secretary General. 1. He shall not have powers related to government, but act as an adviser to the Secretary General and Deputy Secretary General. 2. His opinion must at least be taken into account in any matters related to G.U.N. 3. Welcoming foreign ambassadors and diplomats, but cannot approve their application. 4. Awarding honors. 5. Act as a judge in General Assembly, therefore cannot vote. Article 4: Government The Global United Nations is led by the Secretary General, his Deputy, and his Secretaries. Each Secretary member has specific duties they are expected to fulfill to the best of their abilities. Each Secretary will serve for 6 months to run the alliance to their best as secretaries of their respective job, while the Secretary General and Deputy Secretary General shall serve 12 months. Each secretary is selected through certain elections, except the Secretary General who will be replaced automatically by the Deputy Secretary General after his term has expired, or under any circumstances he must step down from the position. Only a former secretary or TEA.G.U.N graduates can run for the elections. Section I The Secretary General is the head of the alliance. The rest of the government is appointed by the Secretary General and he has a 10% vote on issues related to banishment, declaration of war, giving veto power, and development programs and treaties. He can stop any votes or resolutions that are being passed. Should the Secretary General resign or be MIA for over two weeks without prior warning, the Deputy Secretary General will take his Office. The Secretary General has the power to remove any member from the Government except for ones who hold veto power. The Secretary General cannot be ousted from power unless there is a 70% vote for his dismissal. Section II The Deputy Secretary General is the second in command of the alliance. He oversees day to day activities of each respective governmental department. In the situation that the Deputy Secretary General must replace the Secretary General, an election must be held to appoint the new Deputy Secretary General. The Deputy Secretary General is in charge of maintaining the Secretaries. He has an 8% vote on issues; he can also stop any votes or resolutions that are being passed. Section III There are four different Secretariats: • The Department of Foreign Affairs headed by the Secretary of Foreign Affairs. (Workings under the Secretary of Foreign Affairs are the Diplomats who are each assigned an alliance to work with). • The Department of Internal Affairs headed by the Secretary of Internal Affairs. (Working under the Secretary of Foreign Affairs are the Recruiters). • The Department of Commerce headed by the Secretary of Commerce. • The Security Council headed by Chief of the Security Council who will judge matters pertaining to war. Section IV The General Assembly is the democratic branch of the government. The General Assembly is tasked with being the voice of the membership in the government; it is the job of the General Assembly to propose any new laws or changes to the Charter as asked for by the general public of the Global United Nations. All members within G.U.N. officially make up the General Assembly. 'S'ection V The veto power is a title conferred by the Secretary General. There must be only five veto members at a time. They can be anyone within G.U.N. except the Secretary General and his Deputy. If there are at least three members of Veto who want to stop votes or any resolutions that are being passed, the resolution and votes officially stop even without the permission of the Secretary General or his Deputy. The members who hold veto power gain an additional 4% vote on all issues. Members of veto can only be removed from their post by the Secretary General and the Grand Master. Section VI There are two types of votes; executive and normal. It is up to the Secretary General or the General Assembly to decide which type of vote will take place for each issue. Normal votes are votes in which voting powers are not put into consideration while Executive votes are the opposite. Voting powers are as following: • Secretary General - 10% • Deputy Secretary General - 8% • Secretaries (4) - 5% • Officer {Diplomat (4) and Recruiter (4)} - 2% • Normal member - (total percentage left) / (total member) * (total voters) = x In the event of a 50-50 tie, the choice of the Secretary General and his Deputy is taken. Article 5: WAR Section I The Global United Nations will use all weapons available during the time of war. During war, the Security Council will organize and coordinate its attacks. This process will be controlled by the Chief of the Security Council, Secretary General, and Deputy Secretary General. Section II The Global United Nations DOES NOT allow raiding. Raiding without authorization is against the G.U.N. Charter and may result in expulsion. Article 6: Individual Freedoms Individual freedom is an integral part of the Global United Nations. Nonetheless, at times of need, G.U.N. members are required to act in unity for the greater good of the alliance. We expect all members to act with respect and intelligence. If any member of the alliance goes well beyond the acceptable interpretation of "freedom of speech", they can be expelled. Common sense and basic decency are expected to be exhibited by all alliance members. Article 7: Amendments and Ratification This Charter is considered a living document. As such, changes may be made by the General Assembly whenever deemed necessary. The General Assembly may also propose any changes or additions at any time. Any nation can submit a motion to amend the Charter to the General Assembly. Section I and V are not open for amendment without the expressed consent of the Grand Master. Upon the ascension of each new Secretary General, this document must be re-ratified by the new Secretary General, Deputy Secretary General, and Grand Master of G.U.N. Category:Former Member Alliances of the Purple Powers Coalition